The National Cancer Institute's (NCI) Office of Space and Facilities Management (OSFM): 1. Acquires and manages real property assets in support and furtherance of the NCI mission; 2. Coordinates NCI acquisitions for space and facilities; 3. Develops and maintains the NCI Space Master Plan; 4. Manages the NCI Construction Grants Program; 5. Manages and monitors all assets and costs associated with NCI facilities, leases, utilities, space and renovations/construction; 6. Provides daily support to facilities in the area of operations and function by managing the facilities and space allocated to the Institute to ensure that it is fully utilized and suited to the needs of the occupants; and by acting as the Institute's contact point for space and facilities management activities and coordinates these activities with NIH offices involved in the acquisition, renovation and management of space.